1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head slider having a magnetic element for recording to a disk and/or reproduction, and particularly relates to a magnetic head slider capable of reducing fluctuation in flying height due to change in atmospheric pressure or change in skew angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-283622 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,020) discloses various shapes of the face of a magnetic head slider facing a disk.
Incidentally, a groove is formed in the face of a magnetic head slider facing a disk, the bottom face of the groove serves as a surface generating negative pressure, and the raised faces thereof serve as surfaces generating positive pressure. Stabilization of the flying height of a magnetic head slider has been performed in related art by optimizing the shapes of the groove and raised faces, the area ratio of the groove and raised faces occupied in the face facing the disk, or the like.
Incidentally, the flying height is apt to be destabilized by reduction of air inflow caused by deterioration of peripheral velocity or the like due to change in atmospheric pressure or reduction in size of magnetic disks.
In general, the raised faces which generate positive pressure have been provided on the leading side and on the trailing side of a magnetic head slider, and the bottom face of the groove portion which generates negative pressure has been formed between the raised face formed on the leading side and the raised face formed on the trailing side.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-283622, discloses a bottom face of the groove portion which generates negative pressure provided closer to the backward side than the center portion of the magnetic head slider, i.e., on the trailing side (air outflow end side), and thus realizing improvement of flying properties.
However, according to a later-described experiment, we have recognized that, for example, with the magnetic head slider shown in FIG. 28 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-283622, when reducing fluctuation in flying height due to change in atmospheric pressure, fluctuation in flying height due to change in a skew angle becomes great, and on the other hand, when reducing fluctuation in flying height due to change in a skew angle, fluctuation in flying height due to change in atmospheric pressure becomes great. That is to say, the magnetic head slider shown in FIG. 28 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-283622 fails to simultaneously reduce both fluctuation in flying height due to change in atmospheric pressure and fluctuation in flying height due to change in skew angle.